The goal of this investigation is to assess the pressure-differential egg dip method for the treatment of turtle eggs with gentamicin for the erradication of Salmonella-Arizona which infect the subsequent hatchlings. The thrust of the project is three fold. First, turtle hatchlings produced by gentamicin treated eggs will be tested for the presence of Salmonella-Arizona for a period of 8 to 9 months post hatching by assaying both container water and visceral organs of individual turtles. Second, fresh turtle eggs artificially infected with Salmonella or Arizona will be treated with gentamicin at varying concentration (250, 500, 1000 micrograms/ml) at different time intervals post infection to determine the time interval that can elapse before treatment is no longer effective. Third, "Salmonella-free" hatchlings will be subjected to "infected" container water or allowed to cohabit containers with known Salmonella excretors in order to determine the conditions (Salmonella levels, time interval) which lead to infection. Studies completed thus far have shown, on one turtle farm, that gentamicin (500-1000 micrograms/ml) treatment of fresh eggs resulted in the production of hatchlings that did not excrete or harbor systemically detectable Salmonella or Arizona in 833 hatchlings individually necropsied, which represented 15 individual egg lot treatment groups. Gentamicin at concentration of 500 micrograms/ml or greater erradicated Arizona from eggs artificially infected 48 hr earlier in 12 separate experiments conducted in the laboratory. The artificially infected eggs showed Arizona levels 10-fold greater than "naturally" infected eggs.